Lust takes it all
by DanieSora
Summary: Demon Alfred lusts heavily for the mysterious man on the bar. Said man turns to be an angel that ends controlling his needs. Demon Alfred x Angel Ivan/ boyxboy sex/ mid. violence.


**Lust takes it all**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters.**

**Pairings:** RusAme.

**Warnings**: sex, violence.

**Notes:** I saw an image of demon Al and Angel Ivan and this came to my mind, enjoy…

I only own the story not the idea of demon Al or Angel Ivan.

I apologise for mistakes and the inconsistency.

This one shot was not very revised but I hope is still enjoyable. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

.

Alfred sat on the stool of the bar counter, blue eyes focussed merely in one person: a tall silvery hair man sitting on the other end of the bar.

The blue-eyed demon looked to his drink and tried not to smell all the lewd scents around him, mocking, tempting and wanting him to release the inner being under that human like mask.

He gulped most of this drink and ran a hand through his blond hair as he glanced up again to the other man. Alfred doesn't know who he is, he doesn't know if he is human or a demon like him but he is intrigued. Oh, so intrigued by the light yellow almost silvery hair, purple glowing eyes and light cream scarf snug around his neck.

The first time he saw the tall man he was with a girl with hair like his and huge boobs. Normally the demon would look to the girl and lust for her but not this time. His eyes glanced to the broad, tall intimidating man talking softly with her. He ran his eyes through the brawny body under heavy garments, long scarf around his neck and through the round pale face focusing on purple glowing orbs. It was immediate attraction. On that moment he desired to have that man, he lusted and craved him heavily; that craving easily became an obsession. He needed to have than man, to feel him, to possess him. It was a feeling the young never experienced before and he wanted more of that excruciating feeling.

He bit his lip suppressing the urge to grab that scarf of his and pull him down to his knees in front of everybody, make him submit to him and be _his_ until death. Yes, it's a feeling that Alfred never experienced before, is overwhelming and he can only imagine how good would be to make it truth.

He saw the way women and man came to him, a sense of possession crawled on the bottom of his stomach but eased as the silvery man flushed and politely refused them.

A young long-haired girl clung to his arm and he simply looked at her in slight fear while saying that he would be gone in a minute. Alfred fangs and claws threatened to appear as he glared hard until she retreated again.

His anger and rage decreased when he glanced and the tall man was finishing his vodka, Adams apple bobbing along with the swallowing and Alfred had to grab the stool with one hand and the glass with the other not to go there and grab that perfect white neck flesh until the man squirmed and fell limp on his arms, ready to be stolen and fucked hard.

Alfred gave a shuddering breath licking his lips and asked to the bartender give the silvery man one vodka shot for his own account and the man smirked doing just that.

He anxiously waited until the tall man, confused face and curious purple eyes, turned to him and flushed as he gave a polite smile bowing to him as thanks. Alfred wanted more of that smiles and blushes; he wants them all for himself. He is a greedy demon and he will have him. _He will have him underneath him whimpering and begging for more._

A few minutes later the man was gone and Alfred urges started fading to lower levels even as the musk scent of lewd displays and thoughts turned heavier and more uncontrolled. He finished his drink and went home, after fucking a girl on an alley. Tomorrow he will see the man again and this time talk to him.

.

''I don't understand Al.'' Matthew, his brother, a demon as himself asked as he bit a pancake, his guilty pleasure. They are not normal demons but couldn't care less about it. Alfred is secretly glad for it though, he doesn't need to kill to survive and that eases his mind as he fulfils his sins.

Alfred knows the sins that made him a demon-, gluttony, pride, envy, greed, wrath, sloth and finally lust. He had them all on this order as human. Lust was not a heavy thing on his list but somehow he ended having this urge growing every day for that tempting man.

''What?''

''You normally lust after woman, what does he have of special for you to be so drawn to him?''

_His looks, his mysterious life, the way he disappears without a trait and comes back to places where he simply doesn't belong but makes question of being. The way those eyes glow with innocence and at the same time mischief._ He is not sure so he replies the most rational thing.

''I don't know…. He's strong, handsome, and intelligent. He gives me that vibe that he would fight and level my strength and you know how hot I find that. The thrill of competition, the rush of the fight.'' His eyes gain a hard glint and darken a bit as he becomes aroused with the prospect of having the man and Matthew cringed his nose to that scent.

''You should ask Arthur to go with you someday and find what he is…''

Alfred looks up confused ''Why?''

''Is not normal for a fighting demon like you to get so attached and obsessive, you should beware that.''

Yes, is not normal but Alfred never was normal and will not be normal now, he needs and craves that slight naïve scent the man leaves behind. How lovely it would be to stain it.

''I'm not a normal demon, you know that…''

''Still I think you should know what he is before acting… You can't distinguish beings and he may be a threat.''

''Perhaps you're right...'' but that won't stop him for pursuing and having the man.

.

He grabbed Arthur, their father demon figure, and brought him to the bar where the tall man usually goes every Friday and Saturday. Arthur was not amused but complied slightly worried and incredibly possessive of the younger demon.

Alfred sat in a table looking at the counter and smirked when saw the tall man entering the bar, scarf flowing after him and greyish bangs tickling his forehead and face. He wanted to grab them and bring him to a bruising kiss.

He looked at Arthur, who was already lusting after a red haired woman, making no move to hide the aroused scent, and grabbed his arm to gain his attention.

''It's him.'' Alfred said pointing to the man ordering vodka as always and avoiding the look the woman next to him was giving him.

Arthur looked to him and frowned, the aroused scent lessening to a low state and making Alfred worrying.

''Bloody hell, you are lusting over an Angel!'' he hissed to Alfred who looked to the man in awe and surprise.

''What? '' _No way!_

''He's an angel, give up! We can't lust over angels, they are our opposite, they don't lust and the ones that do lust don't act upon it…''

Alfred felt anger rising in his chest and was sure Arthur was catching the scent of it. ''But I can't. I want him so bad Artie, you don't understand!''

Arthur kept unaffected, his experience and many years as a demon not letting him worrying about simple displays of anger.

''No Alfred, this is forbidden fruit and once you fuck an angel you don't know if he will turn against you, become dangerous or become a fallen angel.'' There are so many other problems that may result but Arthur preferred not to tell him those.

Alfred sighed trying to extinguish the anger, possessiveness and need growing again.

''Why is he here if he's an angel?''

''He must be a messenger one… '' Arthur rationalized and Alfred frowned.

''But he reacts to sin, I saw him lusting.''

''But he won't act upon it. If he does he will be damned and fall.''

Alfred smirked and teased him to change the subject. He won't give up until he has him and both know it. ''Are you defending the '_hateful'_ angels?''

''No, I just don't want another Francis around us! That git is enough.'' he says with a sigh making Alfred laugh. ''Yeah, yeah…''

Francis has a deal with Arthur but Alfred made no move to touch that subject.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples clearly annoyed that the red haired girl left.

''Lets go lad.''

Alfred shook his head and stood up.

''Nope, I'll stay here.''

Arthur nodded and sighed again,

''Don't do anything you can regret.'' He warned walking away.

''I won't.'' _at lest not today_, he reassured.

A few minutes later he paid another shot of vodka to the tall man and the man made him signal to come to him. Alfred perked up to this and walked to him confident and aroused.

The tall man looked to him and smiled that polite little smile Alfred saw so many times, a light blush on pale cheeks and purple eyes curious. Alfred wondered if he was interested or not, he could smell a small hint of excitement on the man which made him even more confused about the angel.

''I would like to know the name of the man who pays me a shot every week.'' He said in a childish deep tone that sent shivers through his body. It was not usual for the man to deepen his voice.

''Alfred Jones. And you?'' he said grinning and the man nodded paying the bartender for his own drinks.

''Thank you for the shots Alfred.'' He said turning to him with a glint of something on purple orbs. ''My name is Ivan Braginsky, it was very nice to meet you.''

With that he walked away and Alfred smirked, yes he was interested. He will have the man soon. He can feel it.

.O.

It's the thrill and lust that makes Alfred keep going to the bar. To watch hungrily the way that the angel keeps floating on the edge of sin but avoiding it at the last chance. Alfred saw this and feels drawn to this. He wants to make the angel fall from that edge and succumb to the sin. He can smell the curiosity of the angel, the rush that goes through his veins when he drink and think of lewd displays. But he keeps apart, close enough to see but far enough not to indulge. Alfred wants to smell him in the ecstasy, he wants to be the cause he cries out and whimpers in pain and pleasure.

Alfred shivers at the heavily scents that fill him, human, demon and mixed scents. Sins and needs around him and he can smell and feel each one. He wonders if angels can feel it as heavily as demons can, probably not.

Once Alfred wanted salvation, he thought that he could be the one running away from those sins and achieve heaven but one single touch of sin made him crave more and now he is so filled with sin that his mind wonders how he can still wonder about Heaven. Would the angel tell him about heaven? Is the angel a messenger not able to touch heaven, so close to touch it but unable too? Is he one of those Angels?

He wonders and _need_ gathers inside him, today he can't keep apart, he will know the man, he will _have_ him.

.

The tall silvery man enters on the bar smug and graceful as ever, Alfred watches and follows his steps with his blue eyes.

The man sits on his usual place and orders the usual amount of vodka. A glass now, a bottle will follow later. He travels his eyes through the bar and sees some interested people looking at the angel. There is always this two women and the short man in the other corner but the angel makes no motion of noticing or acknowledging them. Alfred gazes the angel with caution and sees purple orbs gazing back at him, he grins and waves to him making the angel wave back and he decides to stand and walk to him.

The angel made no motion of arguing that, Alfred could see him running his eyes through Alfred body and he was sure the ablaze musky scent that grew on that moment was from Ivan. His blue eyes grew hard with excitement and he sat next to him.

''Hey Ivan.'' He said with a smile edging the hint of a smirk.

''Hello Alfred, nice to see you here again.'' The male said with his usual tiny mysterious smile.

''I'm glad you think like that. I also enjoy seeing you here.''

''I know.'' the angel stated and the demon could feel his pants becoming too tight at the smug tone.

''I'm sure of it.'' Alfred grinned.

''Do you wish to indulge me in what you want from me Alfred?'' he demanded more than asked and Alfred had to grab the stool with his right hand to hide the nails that became little claws growing.

''Not really, I would like you to tell me what you think I want first.''

''I think you want me.'' He replied easily.

''Does it disturbs you?'' Alfred raised one eyebrow amused.

''Greatly.''

''Why?''

''I can not have you and I'm sure you know why.'' Ivan looked far away inspecting the bottles on the counter and shelf's.

''Does it stop you from wanting me?'' Alfred smirked and could sense the other reaching a bigger level of thrill.

''So you know.'' he stated and gulped his vodka making Alfred move his eyes through the loosened scarf and pale neck.

''Do you know how Hell is?'' Alfred asked trying not to stare at the pinkish tongue that licked pearl lips.

''Cold, cold and empty.'' He replied immediately and Alfred was curious about how does he know. He won't ask, not yet.

''Tell me about Heaven.'' He asks instead and Ivan lips grows into a soft smile.

''Warm, golden and peaceful.''

Alfred hums and Ivan bends to him ''You would like it.''

''Do you like it?'' that sentence makes Ivan retreats back again.

''I can only imagine that I do.'' He says and Alfred eyes widen in delight, a messenger angel caught on the edge between pleasure, sin, pain and warmth, light, _happiness_. He wonders if he can make the angel cross that edge. He knows he can, even if forcing him. He will make his stay on the edge longer. _How thrilling and challenging._

''I could show you heaven on earth _angel_.'' he purred with mischief making Ivan shudder.

''I know heaven on earth _demon_, and I do not indulge in such things. They are trivial and overrated.'' Ivan says with a hint of sensuality that makes Alfred want to grab him hair and ass and shove him to the ground.

''Why are you on the verge if you don't indulge in trivial things?'' he asked truly curious.

''I said I do not indulge in that type of trivial things. As you can see I indulge in _others_.'' He showed the glass purring.

Alfred can feel the competition on that act, he wants Alfred to ask, to deny him the pleasure of knowing and to accentuate that he won't have the angel, and Alfred takes the hint gladly and orders a shot of vodka for himself. Not his type of drink but he won't refuse it.

''Have you tasted sin crawling into your blood and pleasuring you?'' Alfred asks enjoying how pale big fingers tighten on the glass.

''Its heavy in warmth, your skin feverish, your heart pounds, your mind is clean and happy. I am sure you would enjoy it.'' He keeps talking and smirks seeing the angel gulping dry and heavily.

''It's limited and momentary.'' The angel stated with a strained smile and Alfred can see the _want_. Alfred can see that he tasted the lust sin and wants him even more for that.

''But it reaches levels that no other thrill will give.''

''It would be a mere taste of it; you can never achieve it completely.'' He bites back.

''You can try until it satiates your need, it _will_ satiate your need if you let it.'' Alfred takes the silence that followed and continued teasing, touching the edge, making the angel want to cross it.

''You become one; you are so intimate that two souls collapse into one and achieve a moment of glory that leaves something forever. Warmth that stays, a glow that makes them reunite and move as one again, achieving pleasures never imagined.''

''I'm leaving.'' Ivan stated and Alfred _knows_, smells how aroused and needed the angel became.

''Will you let me at least take you home or wherever you are leading to?'' he smirks, lips hidden by glass and fangs edging the need of release.

''You can do whatever you want.'' '_I don't'_, he can read the underlines and smirks.

He will have him today.

They finish their drinks, stand and pay, Alfred decides to pay for the angel and the angel flushes and denies it but on the end the demon wins. For the first time in months the tall man leaves the bar with someone.

Once outside Alfred shifts closer and can feel the angel does not fear him as others would.

''Why are you not afraid of me abusing you?''

''You won't.'' he states.

''I could.''

''But you won't.'' he states again and Alfred frowns, he will and the angel should know it.

As they walk they pass one alley and Alfred shoves the angel there but the angel was waiting that and dodged.

A white light blinded Alfred for a few seconds and when he finally regained his vision Ivan was standing proud and smiling, two white wings fully open making him even more pure and angelic as two purple eyes blink and glow.

Alfred ran his eyes through the big soft looking wings until his vision hit pale flesh, only a tunic covering the broad body and pearl scarf neatly placed around his neck. Alfred never felt more aroused. Now he understands why Arthur can't leave his angel, Francis.

His claws and horns grew, a tail making himself noticed as she developed and moved side to side behind him. His blue eyes hard and edging dark black as his form turned more rough and edged. He gave a devious pointed smirk as Ivan made appear a faucet pipe from the air.

''You do not want to try that Alfred.'' He warned with conviction and Alfred could not help respect and want even more the angel for not fearing him.

'_I will have you and you will enjoy ' _he thought stepping to the angel and shoving his right hand claws to the perfect cloudy wings.

The angel shifted up and hit them with the faucet pipe making Alfred step back.

Alfred felt the trill of the fight growing inside him, his eyes turning a reddish edge as he clawed and ran to the angel, who expertise dodged and stopped the claws with the faucet pipe.

Alfred would not have it and launched the pointed tail to hit his wings. A hiss of pain was heard and Alfred smirked as one wing stained red with blood. Pure red blood that Alfred _wants_ to taste.

The angel stepped back pipe acting as a shield against the claws and tail and Alfred kept hitting and striking with strength.

Ivan moved to the ground in attempt to grab the tail as the pipe held the claws of Alfred's left hand but Alfred assaulted him with his horns.

Ivan flinched as the pipe connected loudly with the horns and his left hand finally grabbed the moving tail that threatened to escape. Alfred simple smirked and clawed his chest with one hand and his left wing with the other making the angel step back and curse.

''I'm stronger than what you thought right?'' Alfred laughs as he keeps attacking with his claws the white wings and covered body and Ivan flinched back falling on his ass as he drops the tail that tricks him steeling the pipe and shoving him down. The angel glared up to him and Alfred bended above him throwing the faucet pipe away. His claws threatening to attack at any moment while a sharpened tail caressed his chest in glee.

''See, you underestimated me _angel_.'' He placed a claw on the angel chest making him lay and bent above him meeting the glare with one of his own.

''I won't make that mistake again.'' the angel hissed and Alfred touched his cheek with his tail.

''You know? I have one question. Why do you keep delaying heaven and why?''

''I don't know what you mean.'' He looked up prideful and Alfred snorted.

''Cut the crap, I know you take longer to achieve heaven when you drink or act upon sin.''

''That explains why I am here yes?'' he snarled making Alfred even more intrigued.

''Oh yes it does, but if you drink and keep on the edge why don't you succumb to the pleasure of flesh _angel_?'' he purrs and makes the tail caress the hidden neck under the scarf. A threat and caress at the same time, ready to strike at any bad move from the angel.

''Drinking and flirting only adds hours, sex adds years.'' He replies truthfully and Alfred smirks.

''Don't you want it though? I could feel you aroused.'' The tail trails down his chest and opens the ripped tunic making Alfred see red bloodied lines and pale skin.

The angel keeps silent and Alfred moves the right hand on the broad chest trailing the claws lightly as the tail went down and caressed his tights.

''I know you want it; it's so close, so pleasurable. You tasted it and I'm sure you want more.''

The angel shakes his head tensing as the tail caressed up his tights. Alfred kept moving the clawed hand on his chest, collar and neck while the other grabbed the left wing of the angel and feeling soft cotton like feathers.

''You are so hot, so sinful under that angel naivety, why don't you succumb just once?'' Alfred nuzzled his horns on the neck of the angel enjoying how he started smelling the musky aroused scent again.

''Let me have you angel, give me consent.''

''Never heard of a demon that needs consent.'' The angel bit back in a restrained voice and the tail grabbed the slowly hardening member under the while tunic.

''I'm not _any_ demon, I prefer pleasure to pain.'' '_Mostly'_ He muses as he makes the right horn trail right under the angel Adams apple. He felt the angel tense as he started stroking the growing shaft.

''I can't, stop.'' Ivan said _fear_ and anxiety finally on purple orbs and Alfred purred.

''I will make you feel so good baby.'' he keeps stroking until he feels the erection hard and twitching to the ministrations of the tail. Alfred smirks and licks the bloodied lines on his chest feeling the angel arch to him.

''Ah.'' The angel gaped and tried to stop reacting as the demon starts scratching firmly, but not strong enough to bleed the white feathers of his wings; tail keeping slow teasing strokes on his erect member.

''Come on, just this time! I want you so badly Ivan, _my angel_.'' He purred with possessiveness and the angels gave a little throated grunt arching and bucking on the teasing tail.

As the angel made no move to stop him he retracted the nails until they were simply pointed enough but not long. He retreated the tail from the hard member and shoved it into his ass one had replacing it when a little whimper left the angel mouth.

Ivan flinched and glared as the tail was shoved inside him but he felt relief when he didn't feel it ripping him apart, only burning, the demon retracted the pointed arrow.

Alfred kept licking and sucking on his chest, drying all the claw caused rips of flesh and sucking a nipple as he shoved a finger along with the tail on his ass, he felt the angel body rejecting him as he kept moving the fingers inside him, the other hand caressing soft white feathers.

The angel hissed and moved his eyes up to the sky and Alfred smirked. ''I don't think _He_ gives redemption if you allow and want this.''

''I'm not asking redemption.'' He says restrainedly as a nipple is bitten and a feather pulled out from his wing.

''Good, you will enjoy _this_ piece of heaven so much that you will _beg_ to repeat.'' He smirked and moved to other nipple as another finger started prodding and scissoring the tight channel.

The three fingers and tail moved inside his anus until Alfred felt it was enough preparation. Ivan sighed in pleasure as the demon licked and gave tough bites on his chest and collar adding pleasure as the hand shifted between scratching his neck, jaw and wings. The demon took the fingers out but kept the tail impaling the warm channel as Alfred grabbed his ass, claws leaving red marks, and made them rub against each other groin.

Ivan flushed and gave a moan deep from his throat as the demon above him grabbed him and rubbed them against each other roughly. Alfred took into his memory such lewd display. Only he made the angel this flushed, this hard and aroused. Only he made the angel whimper in need and Alfred felt his rock hard cock twitch and beg for attention.

Alfred took is hard shaft out and pumped it twice reducing the need. He grabbed the angel legs and opened them roughly, red lines of blood appearing on pale tights. He moved the legs up his shoulders and bent down to lick the flushed right cheek of the angel. The angel looked up and placing a surprise kiss to his open mouth Alfred shoved himself into the warm hole in once. No protection, no lube to add guilt and pain on the sin. _Lovely_.

Ivan made a pained noise that was swallowed by the demon who started kissing him as he waited for adjustment. He beamed when, finally, the angel kissed back with teeth, tongue and lips. Was the rough fight for dominance that Alfred _wanted_.

The demon pulled out slowly and in swiftly enjoying the slight pain on the pale face, he bit and nibbled the bruised lower lip as he continued thrusting in and out, prodding and testing angles until he felt the angel tensing and contracting around him.

The angel made a low sound and Alfred aimed to that point starting a fast, hard pace that the angel started trying to meet and trying to seek his own release. His lips found the white feathers and he bit the top of the wing drawing blood. How bittersweet the iron taste felt to the demon, how he wanted more. He bit again and sucked on it.

He kept pounding in the willing sprawled body under him feeling the pleasure building and the need for release become unbearable. His tail grabbed the swaying cock between then and started stroking it desperately as the hard fast pace turned desperate and sporadic. He felt the angel clenching around his member and saw the angel face contorted in pleasure as a deep half-grunt half-moan left his lips and came between them. He gave a few more hard thrusts and pulled out, pumping his own erection to completion and coming above the scratched chest. The angel legs lay limp around him and Alfred let his hands fall down into the open white wings as he stood lying above the angel gazing his face and eyes.

He saw the angel staring back at him, a sated look and deep flush on pale cheeks, nose and ears.

Alfred saw the sin on purple orbs, tainted scent surrounding the angel and curious purple filled with some guilt and some want.

''Did you wanted this that bad angel?''

The angel simply glared and tried to move his injured wings. The demon licked his closed lips and smirked.

''You could have fought a bit more. I am much stronger than I look.'' The demon smirked standing and tucking himself in his pants as the angel covered himself with the ripped, bloodied tunic.

''I will keep that in mind.'' The angel hissed and flew away with a bit of difficulty.

Alfred simply grinned. This angel is not normal, it's intriguing and challenging and he wants more of him. He can _bet_ he will have more soon.

.

''What is with you?'' Matthew asks frowning.

''Me? Oh, I tasted _heaven_ bro.''

''Oh no, you didn't! Did you know angels are addicting Al?'' Matthew walks to him with a worried look and Alfred grins.

''At first glance.''

''Please don't drink their blood, it can leave you mad with lust and need.'' Matthew warns and Alfred laughs.

He should have known that before. Now he _needs_ the angel and will have him every Friday or Saturday. He is surprisingly okay with that.

Next Friday the angel is not there and the demon starts aching, his blood boiling and need crawling into the pit of his stomach. The angel knew and the demon feels his minds maddening as purple eyes and a pale body fills his mind. _That Fucker!_

Three weeks he is back and Alfred wants his so bad he becomes murderous and begs. The angel became stained and he takes some pleasure on that.

The rush of the fight grows and the lust reaches critical levels. Alfred can only hope he will be the one winning this fight. The angel will belong to him or he will die trying.

.

The angel smirked, lust takes it all and he knows it better than anyone while he keeps on the edge of heaven and hell. That blond young demon is the best catch he ever made and the second one strong enough to stain him. _Impressive_. Fortunately for the demon the angel wants him.


End file.
